


Family

by PontiusHermes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crew as Family, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Song Lyrics, Surprises, TOS-ish, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Starship Enterprise collectively surprise Captain Kirk with a rendition of little-known song from a little-known film from a little-known planet.<br/>Set somewhere in TOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring a slightly-edited version of 'Family' from 'James and the Giant Peach'. Because the Enterprise crew seems like a big family and the song just seemed to fit. I hope you enjoy.  
> I understand if you are not familiar with the song, but it truly seems fitting. Maybe look it up first for full effect! :)  
> Hermes

All was relatively quiet on the bridge of the Starship Enterprise. In the remote and dark regions of the universe, where planets were few and far between, very little correction of course was required to prevent collisions. All in all, Dr McCoy reflected from his position behind the captain’s chair, it was the perfect opportunity.

It had been a long time coming, and a lot of hard work to pull it all together under Jim’s nose without him realising that there was something afoot. Most of the crew had been extremely enthusiastic, but Mr Spock in particular had taken much nagging and pleading to convince. Dr McCoy was sure that would all be worth it to see the look of amused embarrassment on his friend’s face.

Drawing slightly closer to the Captain, he drew a deep breath and started to sing:

_‘Take a little time,_

_Just look at where we are._

_We've come very, very far, together.’_

Sulu swivelled around right on cue, smiling with mirth, and took over:

_‘And if I might say so,’_

Chekov did likewise, chiming in eagerly:

_‘And if I might say so too,’_

Sulu re-joined the younger man, and the two chorused gleefully together:

_‘We wouldn't have got anywhere if it weren't for you…’_

Jim was staring about, looking thoroughly confused and slightly bemused. Bones struggled to supress a chuckle as the three launched into the chorus, Sulu singing a harmony:

_‘Love is the sweetest thing._

_Love never comes just when you think it will._

_Love is the way we feel for you.’_

The entire crew on the bridge suddenly added their various voices to the tune. All, that is, except for Spock. Dr McCoy sincerely hoped that he was putting off joining in until absolutely necessary instead of abandoning the venture altogether.

_‘We're family, we're family, we're family,’_

The general chorus subsided as Uhura’s melodious voice cut through:

_‘All of us and you!’_

Before Jim had time to properly register what had happened, Scotty burst forth from the turbolift, successfully appearing as though he had not been waiting on the other side of the door for the perfect moment to arise. Gesturing expressively, he continued:

_‘Think of where we'd be_

_If we were on our own - we'd be dead!’_

Bones stepped up, draped an arm around the Captain’s shoulders, and intoned somewhat dryly:

_‘You're what holds us all, together.’_

The doctor was somewhat relieved when Uhura once again took over:

_‘And if I might say so,’_

A wave of crewmembers flooded from the turbolift, bellowing the song and gesturing at the shocked Captain:

_‘And if we might say so too,_

_We never could love anyone as much as we love you!’_

Mr Spock, as self-conscious as a Vulcan (or half-Vulcan) can be, took up the song. Though hesitant, his voice was tuneful and somewhat earnest.

_‘Love is the strangest thing.’_

Bones could have hugged him. Probably not. Maybe. If he ever felt like being rendered unconscious by a Vulcan nerve pinch.

Everybody else but Kirk on the now-crowded bridge resumed enthusiastically:

_‘Love does exactly what it wants to do._

_Love, you know it's true._

_We're family, we're family, we're family, me and you!’_

After a short pause, in which Jim still seemed to be struggling to comprehend what was happening, Uhura alone sang:

_‘Ashes to ashes and dust to dust.’_

Then the backup arrived, and the assembled crewmembers warbled in unison:

_‘Without you there'd be no us.’_

The carolling of the crowd swelled in volume, as they once again launched into the main refrain. Many different harmonies were audible, some more successful and appealing than others.

_‘Love is the sweetest thing._

_Love does exactly what it wants to do._

_Love is the way we feel for you._

_We're family, we're family,’_

The masses broke off as Chekov alone continued. Dr McCoy knew that it was, perhaps, unfair to consider a Starfleet Academy graduate cute, but the sheer adorable-ness of the young ensign made it hard to feel otherwise. Was it Bones’ fault that the youngest crewmember was so sweet?

_‘We're family…’_

The whole bridge including, Dr McCoy was astounded to notice, Spock, took up again, adamant that the performance would not soon be forgotten.

_‘Me and you!’_

Jim’s stunned but amused reaction completely made it worth forcing the crew to learn a little-known song from a little-known film from a little-known planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always welcome.  
> Live long and prosper,  
> Hermes


End file.
